The Royal Heir, Book 1
The Royal Heir, Book 1 is the fourth book of The Royal Romance series, and the first of the The Royal Heir series. It succeeds its first three books, The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2, and The Royal Romance, Book 3. It also acts as a follow-up series to The Royal Romance Trilogy. It is followed by The Royal Heir, Book 2. Summary Now that you and your true love have found your happily ever after... what comes next? Head back to Cordonia in this follow-up to The Royal Romance! Chapters 'Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward' Now that you and your true love have found your happily ever after in Cordonia... what comes next? 'Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise' There's an unexpected visitor on your tropical honeymoon... Does this mean trouble in paradise? 'Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits' Home at last in Cordonia, are you ready to face the Royal Council and the public's expectations? 'Chapter 4: Courting Crowns' The press is asking questions... and soon your guests will too! Can you navigate the royal ball in peace? 'Chapter 5: The Open Road' You're headed west! But will this road trip be the escape you need? 'Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range' You've made it to the Walker Ranch, but are things there as idyllic as they seem? '' 'Chapter 7: A Night on the Town' ''When country and courtly styles clash, it's up to you to show everyone how to party! 'Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind' Trouble is brewing at the Walker Ranch... Can you turn their fortunes around? 'Chapter 9: Ladies' Night' You've been invited on an impromptu trip... but what does your hostess have planned? 'Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash' Can you keep Bertrand's surprise bachelor party from going off the rails? 'Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father' House Beaumont's past has come knocking... but what does that mean for Bertrand's wedding? 'Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish' Savannah and Bertrand's wedding is finally here... but will they make it to the altar? 'Chapter 13: Spreading the Word' You've just received news that will change your life forever... but how will you break it to the others? 'Chapter 14: The Announcement' Cordonia is waiting to hear the news... 'Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven' Exciting new changes await you... as heat from the press rises! 'Chapter 16: Great Expectations' It's time for your baby shower! But will politics get in the way of the party? 'Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press' You're expected in Lythikos for a very important gathering... 'Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball' After unexpected events in Lythikos, your future hangs in the balance... Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book Finale: The Last Apple Ball is a time for celebration... and for long-awaited answers. Gameplay Feature Nursery Collection Gallery Sneak Peeks TRH Ch2 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek TRH Ch3 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek TRH Ch4 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek TRHSneakPeekCh7.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek TRH Ch9 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek TRHSneakPeekCh11.png|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek TRH Ch13 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek TRHSneakPeekCh15.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek TRHSneakPeekCh17.png|Chapter 17 Sneak Peek TRHSneakPeekCh19.png|Chapter 19 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Howmuchdootherwritersknowaboutprojects.png|How much do other PB writers know about each other's projects KaraandJennifer'sspotifyplaylistfornewproject.png|Kara & Jennifer's spotify playlist for new project TRRfollowupseriesupdateonDec.3.2018.png|Dec. 3, 2018 Update on the TRR Follow-Up Series TRRFollowUpSeriesinfofromJan92019Q&A.png|More on TRR Follow-up Series as of 01/11/2019 NewinfoforTRRSequelSeriesasofFeb012019.png|New Info on TRR Sequel Series as of 02-01-2019 TRRUntitledSequelSeriesBTSwithkara.png|BTS with Kara 02-21-2019 KarawritingasceneforTRRSequelserieson02-27-2019.png|Kara writing a scene on 02-27-2019 TRRRCDNBBBChoicesNewsComingSoon03-21-2019.png|TRR Tease on 03-21-2019 TRRFollowUpSeriesTeaserCover.png|Teaser for Follow-up series talkingaboutSummer2019ReleasesInfo03-22-19.png|Summer 2019 Releases 03-22-19 IG Announcement A Player is Excited for TRR & BSC2.png|A player can't wait for TRR & BSC2 03-22-2019 TitleforTRRFollowUpSeriesisClassifiedasof03-22-19.png|Title for TRR Follow-Up Series is Classified NewCharactersinNewTRRFollowupSeries.png|New Characters in new TRR Series TheRoyalHeirBookNameReveal.png|The Royal Heir Book Name Reveal TheRoyalHeirThumbnail.png|The Royal Heir Thumbnail Cover Part3ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part I Part5ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part II Part6ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part III ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE KaratalkingtoJessicaonSlackaboutTRH.png|Kara talking TRH on PB's Slack TheRoyalHeirSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 TheRoyalHeirSneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #2 TheRoyalHeirSneekPeak3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 TRHCorgis.png|Sneak Peek #4 JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule TRHSneakPeek5.png|Sneak Peek #5 TRH Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary TRH Writers Meeting on 06-19-2019.png|Writers Meeting on June 19, 2019 Miscellaneous TRHBanner.gif|Animated Titled Sequence TRH In-Game Cover.png|In-Game Cover TRHAnnouncementfromPBon2019-06-12.png|TRH Announcement on IG 06-12-19 TRH Classic_Grey_Nursery.jpg|Classic Grey Nursery TRH_Royal_Glam_Nursery.jpg|Royal Glam Nursery TRH_Fairytale_Forest_Nursery.jpg|Fairytale Forest Nursery AncientCordonianProverb.jpg|Ancient Proverb on loading screen for TRH TRH_Ch_7_Drink_with_Fire.png|Drink with Fire as seen in Chapter 7 TRH_Ch_7_Sparkling_Water.png|Sparkling Water as seen in Chapter 7 TRH_Ch_7_Beer.png|Beer as seen in Chapter 7 TRH_Ch_7_Fruity_Cocktail.png|Fruity Cocktail as seen in Chapter 7 TRH_Ch_7_Mystery_Drink_.png|Mystery Drink as seen in Chapter 7 FoodTentAtRodeo.png|Food tent at rodeo (Texas) TRH_BBQ_Platter_in_ch._8.png|Barbecue Platter as seen in Chapter 8 TRH Royal Crib.jpg|Royal Crib TRH Rustic Crib.jpg|Rustic Crib TRH_Bruschetta_Prop_as_seen_in_Ch._11.png|Bruschetta food prop as sen in Ch. 11 TRH_Quiche_Prop_Ch._11.png|Quiche food prop as seen in Ch. 11 TRH_Ch._12_The_Walker_Saddle.png|The Walker Saddle as seen in Ch. 12 TRH Your Baby's Ultrasound Picture.jpg|Ultrasound Picture TRH_Giant_Turkey_Leg_Prop_Ch_14.png|Giant Turkey Leg Prop as seen in Ch. 14 TRH_Gourmet_Omelette_Ch_14.png|Gourmet Omelette Prop as seen in Ch. 14 TRH_Cheetah_Cake_Ch_14.png|Cheetah Cake Prop as seen in Ch. 14 TRH_Fancy_Dish_Ch_14.png|Fancy Dish Food Prop as seen in Ch. 14 TRH_Upgraded_Duchy_Field_Ch_15.png|Your Upgraded Duchy Field (Diamond Choice) as seen in Ch. 15 TRH_Upgraded_Duchy_Field_Ch._15.png|Your Upgraded Duchy Field (Diamond Choice) as seen in Ch. 15 TRH_Ch_16_Baby_Shower_Tiny_Food.png|Baby Shower in Ch. 16 Tiny Food Prop TRH_Ch_16_Baby_Shower_Tiny_Cupcakes_Prop.png|Baby shower in Ch. 16 Tiny Cupcakes Prop TRH_Ch_16_Baby_Shower_Amalas'_Course.png|Amalas' Course PRop from Ch. 16 Baby Shower TRH_Baby_Rattle_Ch_16.png|Baby Rattle as seen in Ch. 16 TRH_Royal_Mobile_Ch._16.png|Royal Mobile as seen in Ch. 16 TRH_Ch_16_Rustic_Mobile.png|Rustic Mobile as seen in Ch. 16 TRH_Ch_16_Starry_Mobile.png|Starry Mobile as seen in Ch. 16 TRH_Ch_16_Baby's_First_Blanket.png|Your Baby's First Blanket as seen in Ch. 16 TRH_Ch._17_Lythikos_Nog.png|Lythikos Nog as seen in Ch. 17 TRH_Ch._17_Royal_Paintings.png|Royal Paintings as seen in Ch. 17 TRH_Ch._17_Rustic_Paintings.png|Rustic Paintings as seen in Ch. 17 Promotional Videos Choices - The Royal Heir Teaser 1 Choices - The Royal Heir Teaser 2 Spoilers * On November 20, 2018, Kara Loo and Jennifer Young, two of the head writers for The Royal Romance trilogy, confirmed they have thoroughly outlined a new project they are working on... since they haven't been able to leave their houses due to the Woolsey fires affecting much of California.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1064704150733152256 * As of November 26, 2018, it was revealed that the TRR writers are still figuring out where the main cast can go after this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067169832255217666 * On November 29, 2018, Kara and Jennifer tweeted out that they were working on a sunny scene for their secret project and were in need of song suggestions for their Spotify playlist.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1068212066568323073 * On November 30, 2018, it was officially confirmed that The Royal Romance will be back in a new follow-up series.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 3, 2018, it was confirmed that this follow-up series will have the MC from the other three installments. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069735464226119680 ** PB also confirmed that this will not be a 4th book but rather a new series with the same MC and OG cast.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/106973473925738905 ** The new series will pick up immediately after where The Royal Romance, Book 3 left off. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069732442242613248 * On January 11, 2019, PB teased via a Q & A on Instagram that players would continue to get lots of opportunities for romance, in addition to obtaining answers to some mysteries from the previous series. * On February 1, 2019, PB teased that players can expect the new TRR series to be full of excitement and romance, and you might just get to solve a few mysteries from the previous series... ��https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091533911165788160 * On February 21, 2019, Kara tweeted out how: The best thing about writing for Riley, Hana, Drake, Maxwell, and Liam again is that it feels like coming home and seeing old friends ❤️. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1098748376357584897https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKixiWFylg/ * On February 22, 2019, PB revealed in a blogpost that the TRR team is still hard at work on this new follow-up series and that yes, we will see our corgi again. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/22/spring-news * On March 21, 2019, PB teased some news coming out sooner rather than later regarding this book, Nightbound, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Sunkissed, and Bloodbound, Book 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1108868908298063872 * On March 22, 2019, PB revealed that it will premiere sometime in Summer 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/22/summer-reads-and-more * On April 3, 2019, with the announcement of Choices Insider, Pixelberry's Email Subscription Service, PB teased that the first email would include some special news about the series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1113600992501624832 * On April 9, 2019, in their first ever Choices Insiders newsletter, PB announced the name for this new book series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1115743317742968832 ** In addition, PB also released a banner as a promotional cover for the book, in addition to teasing that the newsletter in May will have more information on this new book series. https://mailchi.mp/b88c34cda3ab/up-next-bloodbound-nightbound-and-the-royal-89677?e=24f7afd6af * On April 26, 2019, it was confirmed in the Insta livestream that The Royal Heir is set to be released on June. ** The Royal Heir will answer open questions from The Royal Romance. * On May 1, 2019, PB published the first teaser for the book and confirming the date of release being June 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1123711169464815621 * On May 3, 2019, PB released a blog post revealing some information, where they claimed that players would get to:https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/5/3/summer-updates-and-answers ** Go on their honeymoon. ** Attend Bertrand and Savannah's wedding. ** As well as getting a peek in Cordonian history. * On May 20, 2019, PB sent out a tweet that they described as a hint containing emojis that likely represent some possible storylines.https://twitter.com/playchoices/status/1130624774613413892?s=21 * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere on June 22, becoming the first Saturday book from Choices.https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af ** On the same day, PB released a short teaser for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1137102109482946560 * On June 11, 2019, PB released another sneak peek for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1138542282586505217 * On June 12, 2019, the summary of Chapter 1 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1138966071770112000 * On June 17, 2019, Kara Loo, one of the writers for the series, tweeted that she and the other writers were busy brainstorming and writing for the book.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1140739046588571650?s=21 * On June 19, 2019, it was revealed via an Instagram Story posted by Pixelberry, that the TRH Writers were in a writers' meeting. * On June 28, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1144718345721171968 * On July 5, 2019, in a blog post, PB confirmed that this is the first book in a follow-up series to TRR.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa ** A sneak peek for Chapter 3 was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1147288629724639232 * On July 12, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149840886483890181 * On July 15, 2019, the writers of the series/PB held an Instagram Live where they answered several fan questions and revealed a lot about what's to come in the book: ** They confirmed that Riley would not get a backstory, as they wanted the player to be able to create their own backstory for her and live vicariously through her. ** They also teased that Liam's last name would be revealed. ** The book will contain about 19 chapters. ** They already have the story planned up until book two, so it’s too late to change main points of the plot. ** The second book for The Royal Heir is being worked on. ** Originally, they wanted to do a separate book for each LI (so that the plot makes more sense) but they didn't have the resources, so they had to somehow make one plot for all routes. ** The writers never made Olivia an LI because if they did, she would become too soft, and they did not want that for her. ** The LIs you did not marry will NOT be finding their own LIs in the current book and even in the next book. ** We will meet new characters. ** We will also see new outfits for the rest of the gang. ** They would not reveal when we would have the titular baby. ** Riley will take a trip to America and we will learn our LI's favorite type of music. ** When asked about Anton, they said he may or may not escape from jail. ** The player and their LI will not embark on an open marriage, as that is too much work for them to write. ** We can expect a lot of flashbacks. ** It was always the plan to have this plot done in the series, but the form of it morphed and changed. It was originally intended to be an epilogue book and a few short chapters, but the writers ended up realizing that there was too much story to tell to not make another series. *** Furthermore, with this, the player can decide if they want to have a baby or not by simply not playing, or playing, this series. ** They teased a crossover with Rules of Engagement (we’ll see some characters from RoE). ** Drake and Liam are probably the oldest; the group in general is in their middle/late 20′s, Bertrand is in his 30s. * On August 2, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1157454393844760576 * On August 16, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1162527115679391744 * On August 23, 2019, PB teased some surprises in Chapter 10.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165003199188615173 * On August 30, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 11.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167560581894660097 * On September 13, 2019, they released a sneak peek for Chapter 13. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1172663200103288832 * On September 27, 2019, they released a sneak peek for Chapter 15. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1177674434787852288 * On September 30, 2019, they confirmed once more that The Royal Heir is a series and that there will be a book 2.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On October 11, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 17.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182754395458424832 * On October 25, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 19.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1187854856419045377 Trivia * On the loading screen for The Royal Heir, the texts on the bottom of the screen contain fun facts related to the series, for example an ancient proverb in Cordonia that says that the Apple doesn't fall far before a Cordonian catches it. Examples of other series with similar facts are The Crown & The Flame and It Lives. * Chapter 5 makes a reference to famous singer Beyonce, when Your Character makes a joke about parties. * Chapter 7 contains a reference to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On", if you choose Olivia to prank call Maxwell in a premium scene. * In Chapter 8, you have the choice to call Maxwell "Mad Maxwell". This results in a reference to Mad Max: Fury Road. ** In the same chapter, Drake asks Hana to not call him "Texas Ranger" because of the series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walker,_Texas_Ranger Walker, Texas Ranger] and his last name Walker. Hana calls him "The Lone Wolf" instead - which is also a reference to said series, as it was inspired by a movie called Lone Wolf McQuade. * This is the second book to use a split screen, after Bachelorette Party. * In Chapter 13, if Olivia prays to her Nevrakis ancestors, the character Theodosia from the (at the time unreleased book) The Royal Masquerade is referenced. Zenobia Nevrakis and Diavolos Nevrakis are also mentioned. * In Chapter 16, Hana suggests the names Oswald, Valentina and the MC's name for the baby. If you select Valentina, she talks about an old Cordonian legend of a powerful queen and one of her fiercest companian was a warrior named Valentina. This is a reference to Valentina Greaves and Kenna Rys from The Crown & The Flame. * In Chapter 17, during the reading of Maxwell's book, the key events of The Royal Romance are summarized. When asked about a sequel to The Royal Romance during the Q&A in the same chapter, Maxwell replies by summarizing the plot of The Royal Heir so far: "Well. Uh, let's see. There was a honeymoon. We went to a ranch for a long time. Er... baby shower?" * The synopsis for Chapter 19 says "Book Finale", meaning that it will be the last chapter of the book but not the series. This is the first time that a "Book Finale" is stated in the summary. All other series since Platinum (the book that started the trend of mentioning when a certain chapter was the series finale) that have been on their final (or only) book have said "Series Finale" in the summary for their their last chapter. * Chapter 19 references The Crown & The Flame once more, this time Kenna and Dom. Drake finds a book and states it's a fantasy story about "the queen and the dragon". Liam tells him that the fantasy is based on Cordonian history. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Royal Heir, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir Category:Romance Category:Female Lead